Then He Sings
by Stringless Doll
Summary: Dino is a great singer, Hibari likes it whenever Dino sings. D18. Oneshot


Beware of singing Dino & Hibari, OOC along the way (Hibari Kyouya doesn't sing), cheesy songs in Italian. The songs are all songs of Shikata Akiko.

Disclaimer : Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn while the real performer of songs here is Shikata Akiko.

--

Hibari vaguely remembers the song Dino used to sing him every night whenever the delinquent decided to stay. It was a song Dino told him performed by a Japanese woman, nonetheless, it's pure Italian song.

The song is soft at first but gradually changes its pace, faster, more passionate, yet beautifully enchanting. Dino's vocal is pefect as well, not only the words slipped from his red lips elegantly, Dino has a voice of a singer that makes him thought that Dino'd have a brilliant career in music industry.

There's two songs, Hibari remembers, that Dino likes the most. One being a song titled 'Luna Piena' while another one titled 'Sorriso'. Hibari asked Dino what does those means out of curiosity, "Luna Piena means Full moonlight and Sorriso means smile, Kyouya," Dino had told him once before he headed to the piano and played the song titled 'Sorriso' while singing.

"_Se di noi due uno solo potesse ricever l'amor del'mondo"_

Hibari didn't understand what the hell those words means but he couldn't care less. Dino's voice mixed perfectly with the piano, his voice, Hibari didn't bother to explain it except one, perfect-but he will never tell Dino this, never-. His body moved together with the melodies, smile on his face.

"_Ti prego, non essere triste, __  
__perchè io già ricevo da te tanta felicità da non meritarla. ___

_Il mio cuor ti sarà per sempre vicino."_

Dino never did tell Hibari what does those songs means, he simply said this song is dedicated for him, "I sing this for Kyouya, because this is what I want Kyouya to do…"

Hibari never understand and he can't ask why. He just can't as he stared into Dino's honey colored eyes.

Another song another day, Dino sings this whenever they're about to sleep. Dino had told him that he sings this song so Hibari won't have any nightmare (Stupid, Hibari thought) but he stays silent, listening to Dino's soft and shooting voice.

"_Oh dolci raggi tra le nuvole, mia strada maestra.  
Oh Madre luna. Luna piena."_

And before he realized, he's already asleep while Dino still singing, running his long fingers along Hibari's soft-black-hair.

"_Libertà è solitudine.  
Mi volgo al cielo notturno:"Aiutami!" "_

Hibari somehow knew, he's not going to find what does those songs means anytime soon since he didn't really give a shit about that.

--

"Boss is singing again, " Romario told Kusakabe when they're at Japan.

Kusakabe listened to Dino's singing voice for a while then told Romario that indeed, Dino has a good voice, "Boss used to sing with her mother a lot, he even said he wanted to be a singer," and the two continued to talk about Dino and song and Dino's voice and how they never knew Hibari could actually stand hearing someone's singing. Then again, it's Dino so there should be no question.

--

"_Ecco che torno nel tuo grembo,  
avvolta nella luce morbida del tuo ventre"_

Inside, Dino is singing. Hibari's head on his lap, the black-haired boy is asleep. Dino smiled as he ruffled Hibari's head.

"_E dormo, e sogno._

_Tu sei la Luna, pietosa Madre, Ah.  
Luna piena…"_

He finished the song and then sighed, kissing the tip of Hibari's head, he hummed to himself.

"_Aiutami…_"

--

That when he's around 20 and had understand Italian-since it's now like his second language- he understood what's the meaning behind the songs Dino used to sing to him. The song that sounds like an alien language in Hibari's ears back then is now so easy to understand.

He laughed sarcastically to himself. He, Hibari Kyouya, had let Dino Cavallone lulled him to sleep with such cheesy song, no, not that lullaby, but the other song that Dino sung to him with Piano.

"Please, don't be sad  
Because I have already received so much happiness from you

My heart will always be by your side…" he murmured, remembering each words slipped out elegantly from those red lips. Such a cheesy song, really.

While 'Sorriso' s far too cheesy for his own liking, 'Luna Piena' is different matter. Its meaning is darker, colder and lonely, but beautiful, still beautiful.

"O sweet rays in the clouds, my road  
Oh mother full moon, full moon.

Freedom is loneliness  
I turn to the night sky, "Help me!"

So I go back to your womb  
Wrapped in the soft light of your belly…"

He suddenly remembered Dino's gentle and soft touches on his hairs, so gentle, as if he'd break anytime soon, "and sleep, and dream…" he murmured.

"You're the moon, pitiable mother, Ah  
Full moonlight…"

He touched the tip of his head, the memory came to his head, he recalled Dino's voice that time, somehow broken, "_Help me…_"

--

The last time Dino sing for him was the night of Tsuna's death. None of them knew that the sky passed away that day (they discovered it the next morning), and that night, Dino presented him with many songs, all in Itallian (they no longer alien to his ears). Hibari remarked how cheesy every song is but Dino ignored it, continue sing while smiling gently to his beloved person.

"_Vieni, vieni, o mio diletto... __"_

"_Prego perchè quel tuo sorriso gentile non si oscuri mai."_

"_giammai non hanno tregua i dolor.  
deh, salva, oh Dio! il genitor"_

"_Aiutami…"_

Again, whenever that word slipped out from his voice, Hibari noticed slight, very slight change on Dino's face. And unlike previous days, Dino was the one who sleep first. He snored slightly beside Hibari, hand drapped over Hibari's waist.

"_Sereno mi addormento e ho sogni felici…"_ Hibari murmured, hands lightly ruffling Dino's golden hair, it seems Dino's habit of singing had gotten into him this past years when he realized he actually began to sing, "_Io continuerò a viver qui, per trasmettere al futuro la prova che tu ci sei stato… Io continuerò a viver qui, per realizzare in futuro il tuo ultimo sussurro, la tua preghiera…"_

Right, if Dino knew that he, Hibari Kyouya is actually singing, in Italian nonetheless, he'd be damned.

--

The next morning, the morning when they discovered about Tsuna's death. Dino said nothing, but smiled. ("People would die someday, it's all right. We'd too someday, Kyouya…"he told Hibari)

"_Ma nel mio coure, la tua presenza è certa…_" Hibari muttered silently, hoping Dino wouldn't heard (because it's real embarrassing) but then Dino lifted his face to meet his, gold to black, and Dino smiled.

"_Chiama, ti prego, il moi nome affinché la tristezza non abbia la meglio…_" he whispered then placed his forehead on Kyouya's. The two then closed their eyes.

--

The choir hired by The Vongola were singing, in Hibari's ears, their voice is annoying, too high pitched, or maybe, he had been listening to Dino's singing voice too much that their actually touching voice sounded so horrible. And as he expected, Dino offered himself to sing, the last time (he didn't knew at the time) Dino would sing, for him, for everyone.

"_La luce che zampilla dall'orizzonte trasforma a poco a poco il colore del cielo.  
Ah! Diventa più luminoso, il mondo che hai lasciato…" _and the song continued, "_Per quanto viaggio, in nessun luogo potrò più incontrarti  
Ma nel mio coure, la tua presenza è certa.._"

When the song finally ended, Dino kneeled down to touched _his little brother's _face for the last time before he smiled, saying something about protecting the left behind and the he stood by Hibari's side, asking him why not he joined the other guardians and Hibari said it's annoying and all.

Never did Hibari hear Dino's voice beautifully echoes around the Cavallone residence when he came to visit.

--

Hibari stared at the sky, sky of 10 years ago. The plan he had with Tsuna seems to be working, he's here, 10 years ago while his 10 years ago self is currently at the era 10 years later. He chuckled sarcastically then rolled to his side. If this is 10 years ago, Dino's still singing right?

He observed his surroundings, much to his expectation, roof top. The door swung open, revealing Dino 10 years ago with two can of coffee and Romario not too far behind. The young and boyish Dino gaped at 10 years Hibari before Hibari suddenly opens his mouth to speaks-to sing,

"_Un caldo sentimento mi pervade.  
Per la prima volta ho capito cosa significa "felicità"_

L'immensa gioia provata per il miracolo di averti qui…"

Dino and Romario gaped at him like he's some kind of alien before Dino blurted out, "KYOUYA SPEAKS ITALIAN!"

"It's practically my second language, you know?" he smirked then walked toward Dino, who still at loss for word.

When he finally able to regain his voice, Dino speaks again, "then, were you singing?"

Hibari chuckled, looked away, trying to hide the blush on his cheek, "You have been singing that song since who knows how long, I just like the melody of it," darn, this is real embrassing. He's just too happy to see Dino again (he'd never accept it anway).

The silence set back as Hibari slowly lifted out his tonfa from behind his jacket, "why don't we fight now?"

Dino laughed (forced and nervous, Hibari noted) before he touched the scar on Hibari's cheek softly, "Let's treat your wounds now first then we fight, okay? You're hurt pretty badly here, and I don't care why're you here and for whatever reason, so, we'll treat your wounds first," he smiled.

Hibari tucked his tonfas back behind his jacket again, "Hnn, not that bad,"

Dino grinned, muttered something like perfect and the three of them went to the committee reception room to treat Hibari's wounds. And then Hibari smiled as Dino begin to sing, coming to world 10 years ago is not that bad, really. Making plan with the herbivore is not that bad as well, now, he's listening to the voice he actually missed these past months (and again, never would he accept how he missed Dino's voice).

--


End file.
